


后生可爱

by Ckaserin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckaserin/pseuds/Ckaserin
Summary: HP&FB GGAD*年龄操作有 各种私设捏造有





	后生可爱

巴黎城内留存着沉默的夜。

窗外是无边无尽的黑，没有一颗星星。故意粉刷得有些泛黄的墙壁，点缀着玫红的驼色羊毛地毯，挂在墙上的精致油画，高脚杯下压着的旧报纸。走廊尽头属于黑魔王的房间不允许外人进入，但阿不思·邓布利多从来不是外人。他安静地站在这间屋子的主人面前，帮他把厚重的大衣外套脱下，又去解袖上的袖扣。

他始终没有抬起过他的眼睛，所以当然没有看见对方此刻所显露出的难得温和的神情。

他比格林德沃稍晚一些出现在这座城市里。文达·罗齐尔在壁炉里看到他的时候，他灰头土脸地坐在那，一脸迷茫，身上只穿着一件单薄的衣裳。少年人那样年轻，稚嫩，在这样死气沉沉的房间里显得有些格格不入了。

“先生？请问您提前有约了吗？”她朝这红发少年伸出手，把他拉了起来。

“不，”阿不思踉踉跄跄地朝前走了几步，盯着自己的双手，“我也不知道这是发生了什么……”

在勉强阐明了来意后，面前的女士思忖了片刻便把他带到沙发上，紧接着快步往走廊尽头的房间走去，留下阿不思一个人打量着四周。等他听见脚步声，再次把目光投向来者时，拥有着异色眸子的黑魔王也恰巧看到了他的眼睛。

“我做了一个实验，希望能见到你。然后就摔倒在那里，是刚才那位小姐把我扶起来的。”面对着面露惊诧的房屋主人，阿不思这样解释道。

前因后果大抵是如此。而如果恰如对方所说，他只是做了一个想要与昔日情人相见的魔法实验，那这成果就真的太伟大了。格林德沃想。这不仅仅是简单的幻影移形——而它真正做到了跨越时空把活生生的人传送到未来，并且毫发无损。这足以让发明者流芳百世。但他并没有展露出过多的惊讶，因为在他面前的可是阿不思·邓布利多。有什么不可能呢？他想。美妙的魔法世界没有什么不可发生。

盖勒特·格林德沃曾经设想过无数次与这位恋人的重逢，他在脑内描绘过无数个华丽或衰败的场景，暗自排练过温情或刺耳的话语，但是当对方真正站在他面前时，他却始料未及。

在普通人眼里与多年未见的恋人重逢是件值得愉快的事，但格林德沃的狂喜心境或许只存在他见到对方的一刹那——欣喜之余，他依然对此保持着高度的警惕。他是阿不思·邓布利多吗？他是真实存在的人类吗？亦或者只是一个由高级魔法编织而成的、虚幻的影像？杀了他，或许就能了解真相。一位大胆的信徒这样建议道。寻常的谋杀或许不那么容易，他们需要设置一些环境，需要谋杀的工具，比如一把刀、一捆绳子、或是一些致命的药粉，事后还要对一片狼藉的现场进行处理。但弑杀对巫师实在是太简单了，只要挥动魔杖，念一句咒语，被夺去生命的人会像失去控制的提线木偶一样倒下去。格林德沃懒懒地靠在椅子上听，摩挲着酒杯犹豫不已。

事实上，格林德沃从未考虑过去认真钻研什么魔法研究，他不想埋头泡在成叠的文献里研究这男孩时空异位出现在这里的原因，然后发表几篇学术论文，这明显是他那位老情人更喜欢做的事情。眼下更重要的明显是他的伟大事业。但是，要知道这少年拥有着十分真实的触感和绝对独立的思想，他是一位有着健全人格的巫师。如此逼真的影像格林德沃还从未遇见过，而对于未知的魔法理念他总是抱有着极大的兴趣——更何况，对方是年轻的阿不思·邓布利多。

因而红发男孩就理所应当地留在了他的身边。

对于格林德沃来说，这一切当然除了惊喜外还是惊喜。当然，后面就演变成了没完没了的抱怨和不满。作为过来人和年长者，他选择性地向面前的年轻人阐述一些事实，帮助对方了解这个完全陌生的世界，却并不客观和真实，“我给你写信，写了那么多——那么多信件，我打赌它们可以堆满你的办公桌，你却一封都不肯回我。”在说到现如今的邓布利多本人时，黑魔王这样埋怨道。

“对不起，先生。”男孩回答他，声音清朗。

这让格林德沃想起那个夏日，阿不思总是这样神情温柔地流露出歉意，说，对不起，盖勒特。

“我听说，你把那个夏天我给你的信都毁了？”格林德沃在昏暗的烛光下看着面前低眉顺眼的少年，想起今天在报纸上看到那位霍格沃茨邓布利多教授提及他的报道——这实在奇怪，现如今的世界里竟然存在着两位阿不思·邓布利多。如若让他们见面，一定会很有趣。

“是的，先生——我把它们撕开，紧接着烧掉了，一张接着一张扔进火盆里。”阿不思的手还在解对方的珐琅袖扣，把它们放在身边的书桌上，紧接着是脖子上系的白绸丝巾，他的表情看不出波澜，好像只是在说今天早上吃了什么。

“为什么这么做？”格林德沃顺手揽住了他的腰。

阿不思深吸一口气，沉默许久才缓缓开口。“在您离开之后，我十分痛苦和气馁。我甚至一度认为爱是无用的，而恨总要比爱要长久。”

“你恨我，”格林德沃简洁地陈述。

“是的。我恨你，盖勒特·格林德沃，”男孩的声音颤抖着，他鲜少这般咬牙切齿，说出的怨恨话语却听上去莫名悲戚。他手上暗暗使了劲把那丝巾的结解开，一点点把那条雪白的丝织物从对方的胸口前抽去，格林德沃感受到一阵空虚的凉意，“我那时非常恨你。并且，我希望您也恨我，这样或许有朝一日您就会回——”

格林德沃粗暴地把男孩拉进怀里。他们紧紧地拥吻着彼此，丝巾掉在地上，被缠绵而急切的脚步踩脏了，他们也不曾理会。反正也会有清理一新不是吗——魔法似乎是无所不能的。

但真的会有这样奇妙的魔法吗。格林德沃深深怀疑。他的小情人今年18岁，如若按照正常的世界观来计算，那么他应当出生在1909年，正是他们在戈德里克山谷决裂的十年后。那年他二十六岁，比十六岁时成熟，比现如今幼稚，却还要狂妄许多。他想，这真是一个奇妙的轮回。

从那之后，黑魔王的身后就站着一个漂亮的男孩。他像是个从油画里走出的古典美少年，穿着花样繁复却不显臃肿累赘的衣裳，行为举止优雅而得体，看起来太过年轻、自信，朝气蓬勃，美得让人眩目，甚至有些张狂了。圣徒们搜刮尽了脑内的词语也只能用漂亮来形容他。而格林德沃则觉得，他很可爱。

与那些信徒一样，阿不思从来不吝啬对他的赞赏之意。“你是个艺术家。”格林德沃听到这红发少年扬起下巴由衷地感慨道。这似曾相识的话语让他的心里起了涟漪，手指涩得险些捏不住那强大的接骨木魔杖。

他的阿不思稚嫩却无所畏惧，有着天赋异禀的年轻人该有的骄傲姿态。他本应该如此的。格林德沃想。在那个夏日后，他本应该会和我一起离开——我们会一起踏上美好的征途，携手改变世界，做彼此最狂热而虔诚的信徒。

但阿不思并不是个有求必应的信徒。他没有学会那些逢迎献媚的姿态，也没有学会撩拨人心的话术，他有的是一颗鲜活的心。如若把他们比作君王和臣子，那这宠臣就做得实在太不像话——当格林德沃出现在他的身后，背着手低头要吻他的脸颊时，他惊慌失措，羞得连连闪躲，害怕得把眼睛都阖上。他双腿发软没法站稳，为了保持平衡只得去勾年长者的手腕。

但魔王先生偏偏就很喜欢。他对这漂亮的少年产生了强烈的迷恋，而比起多年前粗暴而生涩的吻技，他显然进步了很多——这不可一世的黑魔王极其温柔地揽着年少情人纤细的腰，把他抱到宽大的床上。他的手还护在男孩的脑后，细密地吻着对方的嘴角，再到脸颊、眼睛。他明白这少年最需要的是什么，而他殷勤地给予这些。在无数个夜晚里，他把那些所谓的伟大前程抛诸脑后，放肆地享受着疯狂而热烈的欢愉。

有一日阿不思靠在格林德沃的怀里翻报纸，偶然间看到自己的名字和照片印在上面，于是他指着霍格沃茨那位黑魔法防御课教授问，这是我吗？

实际上，盖勒特·格林德沃鲜少向男孩提起现如今世界的阿不思·邓布利多。他对阿不思有所隐瞒，他撒了谎，仅仅只是提到对方像个缩头乌龟一样窝在霍格沃茨任教，不愿意出来和他相见——“他是个懦弱的家伙，一个不肯面对内心的人。自从当年一别，我们就再未见面。……而你不同，你还年轻，你还能够和我站在一处，一起寻求伟大的利益。是梅林让我们重新相遇。”当格林德沃这样形容他的昔日情人时，阿不思只是不动声色地笑笑。

黑魔王不耐烦地用无杖咒语带走了对方手上的纸张，把他困在自己的怀里。

“可您想念他。”怀里的少年扬起狡黠的笑容点明，“您要承认。”

阿不思伸出手去摸面前人的脸，对方眯着眼睛偏头蹭过去，还温顺地亲了亲他的掌心。

这动作他们两人那样熟悉，一如当年。

美好的晨间时光，年长者今日没有过多安排，他显而易见地想要进一步拉近两人的距离，却被红发男孩轻轻推开了。阿不思的眉头下意识地皱了皱，垂下眼睛，“看来你们都背负了太多——不再是当年的少年郎了。”他感慨道。

这样拒人千里之外的生疏措辞显然让黑魔王感到十分不适。他缓缓开口，嗓音也比平时低沉些，“别这样和我说话，阿不思……别像个睿智的圣人，别像个年长的知情者。如今我才是把握着这个国度的人。我掌控着这里的一切——你和我是一体的，是伟大的同谋。你可别想做什么圣人。如果我死了，你也要跟着陪葬。”他的语气古怪，却也施展出无形的震慑力，不知究竟是何用义。

而阿不思当然见识过格林德沃的杀伐果断，他无意反驳。黑魔王对他温柔、平和，那也仅仅是对待他而已。更多的时候则是暴烈残酷地对待他的反抗者，是个典型的暴君。“是的，先生，因为您把握着一切。但我只是……我只是希望您能——”

“收去那些不必要的怜悯吧，阿不思。你该知道为王者不可做圣贤，反过来亦是如此。”对方毫不犹豫地打断了他，十分轻蔑地哼了一声。

这场沟通交涉以失败告终。从那日开始格林德沃不允许他出门，也不允许他随意翻看房间内的书，所有递到阿不思面前的文字都将预先经过筛查。他只能终日无所事事地倚在沙发上看诗集，吃柠檬蛋糕，喝甜甜的香槟酒，或是重复做那些简单透顶的魔法练习。这让他感到枯燥又无趣。他仍旧温和、顺从，却开始兀自闹脾气不和对方说话，在晨间对方凑过来讨早安吻时也下意识地躲开，匆忙地抱起自己的衣物跑到另一间房间去。

面对闹矛盾的少年，黑魔王意外地展现出前所未有的包容和耐心。他没有选择继续使用花言巧语来唤回对方的心，而是选择默契地与少年沉默相对，却依然带着对方一同出现在许多场合里。这真是艺术品，先生。在阿不思演示了一个并不太难的咒语后，他听见格林德沃手下的信徒们恭维道。这场面实在滑稽，年长许多的巫师们对着一个还不到二十岁的少年点头哈腰，没句清晰正经的恭维，阿不思忍不住朝着远处的格林德沃看去，魔王先生隔着人群，似笑非笑，一双异色的眸子好像在说，你值得这一切。他的情人天生有一双多情又殷切的眼，总是能够让人信服。

的确如此。自从在这个世界里遇上较他年长了许多的情人，他衣食无忧，过着优渥的生活——无论是物质还是情感方面都得到了极大的满足。但少年人能够明显感受到他们的关系是不对等的，是不平衡的。我不仅仅想做一个漂亮的陪衬，一个精致的玩物。阿不思这样想。谁想做一个华而不实的花架子呢？谁想做一个秘而不宣的情人呢？即使是黑魔王的情人也不行。

被困在屋内与世隔绝的感觉实在不好受，在男孩的无声反抗与控诉下，黑魔王终于答应带着他出门去转转。他们一起幻影移形到一个屋顶上，这是个绝佳的赏景处，格林德沃不止来过一次。少年人往远处望去，巴黎美景尽收眼底。天气有些凉了，他忽然感受到肩膀上的垂坠感，回过头才发现年长者的大衣漂浮在他身后，正被轻轻地披在他的身上，还自己系上了领口的扣链。

阿不思回过头去看他年长的情人，展露出感激的笑容。夕阳西下，他一只脚踏在最高处的台阶上，巴黎上空的风把他那长长的红发也吹得飘飞。这衣服实在是太大了。少年人瘦削的体型完全没法撑起这样的衣服，仿佛要被压垮。贴身剪裁的大衣本意是让人显得精神抖擞，披在对方身上却像是件厚重的盔甲，沉甸甸的，把少年衬得柔软又乖巧，让人横生出保护欲来。

但他就很可爱。格林德沃这样想。

“过来——你到这来看，”男孩兴奋地朝他招手。年轻人总是这样情绪高涨，对一切事物都抱有极大的热情。这是对方这几日第一次主动开口和对方说话，像是某种情绪缓和的暗示。可这里太高了，再往后挪一步就会摔得粉身碎骨，“你小心点，阿不思——”格林德沃着急地三步并作两步跑到他身边，他的手臂穿过外套，一把搂住了对方的腰。

“我不会摔下去的，我可是个巫师，先生，”对方在他怀里笑眯眯地看着他，“我可以在空中幻影移形。再不济，还有漂浮咒呢。”

比起直呼其名，少年人更喜欢喊他先生。格林德沃先生，像是某种坏心眼的俏皮话，声音甜甜蜜蜜的，柔软地撩在他的心头，让他无法拒绝。格林德沃只好撇了撇嘴，用大衣把对方裹得更紧了些。

“不过，您很担心我，”阿不思缩在大衣里，一双眼睛亮晶晶的。

“是的，我很担心你。”格林德沃回答他，把对方因被吹乱遮去视线的碎发别到耳后去。“我爱你，阿不思。”黑魔王很少向他直接说到情爱，热辣滚烫的话语让年轻的恋人感到一阵面红耳热。

“和我说说他，好吗？”阿不思真挚地望向他的眼睛。

在巴黎城内，只要条件允许，他们总是待在一起，花大量的时间谈论许多事情，当然，最常谈的是往事。而谈论往事，阿不思·邓布利多本人总是他们无法避开的话题。说说他。说说阿不思·邓布利多吧。面前的少年这样殷切地要求着。格林德沃自认为能言善辩，谈到这位昔日恋人时，那些陈年旧事只在鼻腔和唇舌之间千回百转地酸，所有的话到了嘴边都变成了无声言语。“我更喜欢现在的你。”他绕了个弯子，却也说得情真意切，面前这男孩可比那位在霍格沃茨任教的教授好得太多，也纯粹得太多了。

“可我就是他。”少年人笑了，“这有什么区别呢？”

“他躲着我，在那个腐朽不堪的学校里——他宁愿陪伴那些幼稚的孩童，做那些无用的学术研究，也不愿意来见我。”格林德沃回答他，“而你不同。你是那样的年轻、自信，你非常勇敢，至少比他勇敢得多。”

“唔，我想，也许邓布利多教授只是需要一些时间。”阿不思挑了挑一边的眉毛，嘴角勾成不冷不热的弧度。

“又来啦，你总是这样——‘对不起，我需要一些时间，盖勒特，再等等我，好吗？’但你知道，有些机会稍纵即逝，时不我待，何必一等再等？”

红发的男孩咯咯笑了起来，“您很爱他，这和对我的迷恋是有所不同的。……你怎么变得这样别扭呀，盖勒特！”

被突然喊了名字的黑魔王有些愣神。男孩仰起头要索吻，格林德沃捧着他的脸，用拇指揩过对方的嘴唇，却低下头轻轻地吻在他的额头上。面对年少的情人他总是表露出他所能展现的最大程度的温柔。

阿不思心里十分清楚，他绝不可能从格林德沃口中得知任何有关阿不思·邓布利多的真实消息。这里不可能存在有他的书籍和他的影像。没有书籍，那么看报纸总是可以的吧。第二日早晨当格林德沃出门去后，阿不思披着长长的丝绒睡袍蹑手蹑脚地穿过走廊去。文达·罗齐尔见到这睡眼惺忪的男孩时，也只是敛了神色问他是否需要帮助。

她一向对格林德沃的私生活不多作干涉和评价，也无意去了解他们的癖好。面对男孩有些出格的要求，她挑了挑眉，“可是先生说过不允许您……”

“我知道。可您总有办法瞒过他的，不是吗？就当是我们之间的一个小秘密。”

这对情侣接人待物的态度真是如出一辙。文达暗自腹诽。但毕竟格林德沃嘱咐在先，说要尽量满足这少年的所有愿望，于是她思虑再三还是交给对方一小沓报纸，并且让他尽快读完处理掉——否则让那位黑魔王知道了后果不堪设想。

阿不思擅长并喜爱阅读一切文字作品。手上的报导篇幅并不算长，他默读的速度很快，竭尽全力保持理智而客观的心态，字里行间所展现的人物形象和故事却让他心跳加速。他把那些纸张都化在壁炉里，望着那些跃动的火苗，心潮澎湃。

原来他所念念不忘的是这样的人。原来能够让他三缄其口埋藏在心底里的人，是这样的人。原来未来的我，会是这样的人。这令阿不思兴奋不已。他拿起报纸靠在明亮的烛光下仔细看着，看到那张照片里会动的、真正成熟的他。原来最终会是这里。原来我会去到世界各地，去到那样多的地方。原来我还是回到了霍格沃茨，做一个称职的教授，并且颇有成就。

原来如此。

但此时此刻却不一样。他回想起自己来到此处前的时光，或许，再往前一些，就是十八岁的那个夏日，他只知道和异国的恋人手牵着手走遍山川，跌跌撞撞摔倒在河流里和对方湿漉漉地接吻，眼睛永远闪烁着光芒，盲目又乐观。会因为每一次实验的成果而激动欣喜，会因为初次接吻和享受情爱而颤栗不已，会为一次成功而兴高采烈，会为一次失败而懊恼气愤。金发的情人如饥似渴地亲吻着他的嘴唇，在他耳边说，我亲爱的，长久以来我的世界是那样模糊，什么都看不分明，而你出现了——你是唯一清晰明亮的，是真实存在的。你是最完美的爱人。但你应该活得更任性一点，更张扬一点，因为这是你的权利。我们要走出去，我们都还很年轻，我们都会有所作为。

青春年少当然不知道天高地厚，情到至深时就把身边一切与自身无关的事物都无情斩断，满眼都是爱慕之人，自然会因为对方的离去而痛彻心扉，伤心断肠。他不会知道十八岁以后他又将经历怎样惊心动魄的旅程，通向未来的路上他又会遇见什么。那些都太遥远了。在眼下漫长的、痛苦万分的夜晚里他时常无声地流着眼泪，也不抬手擦拭，就让它们顺着脸颊滑进枕头里，好像流干了就能实现什么似的。他怎样才能成为那样无坚不摧的人呢？他距离成为那样的人又还有多远的路要走呢？

他怔怔地流下眼泪来，深夜的屋内没有点蜡烛因而什么也看不见，黑魔王只是突然感受到枕边的一片潮湿。

“你还好吗，宝贝？”阿不思听见身侧传来格林德沃的细语呢喃，紧接着感受到对方搂过来的手臂。“我就在这里。”他的动作是如此的温柔，简直温柔得有些过分了。

红发的少年心里无端恐慌，他紧紧地搂住了面前人，生怕对方离去。

深夜的精神紧张是难以控制的。施个咒语或许能够快速解决睡眠问题，但总归是治标不治本，因而格林德沃翻身下床去给身边人倒一杯马提尼，让他好好放松。

阿不思捧着杯子闷头灌了两口下去，头晕目眩，感觉思想抽离了躯体，开始说些不着边际的话来。

“您该去见他。即使他不愿意见您，可您总能想到方法的——您是个天才，不是吗？您知道方法，只是无法下定决心。”阿不思倏地冒出这么一句话。他真的醉了。英国人的酒量实在是不敢恭维，格林德沃哭笑不得地安抚他。

“答应我，如果有一天我离开了，请您至少做一个体面的告别。我想他对您当年的不辞而别耿耿于怀。”

“不，我不会去见他。因为我爱你，亲爱的。”

这是一个前后毫无逻辑关联的表达。他们都没有点明话中的“他”究竟是谁，好似某种默契的心照不宣。格林德沃莫名急切地喊出这句话来，像是在竭尽全力逃避什么，又或许只是想展现出他坚决的态度，好安抚面前的情人。男孩仁慈而悲悯的观念不免他想起不久前的梦境。他很少做梦，却在梦里看着他那年轻的爱人义无反顾地踏进他用魔杖划出的用于宣誓效忠的焰火圈里，神情决绝。蓝色的焰火舔舐着他的身形轮廓，他消散在格林德沃的面前，灰飞烟灭，连一点痕迹都没有留下。

他希望我恨他，这样就能把他永远记在心上。魔王的心剧烈疼痛着。真是让人又爱又恨的、聪慧无比的年轻人！我讨厌巴黎。他在梦里默念道。这座城市把他仅剩的一点眷恋也带走了，他向前伸出手去，握在手里的只有风。

那场梦境的结局匪夷所思，场景却太过真实，像是个精准的预言。

“可这世界上是不可能同时存在两个相同的人的。如若计较起来，我倒连个人类都不算了。您说您爱我，可您又爱我什么呢？”阿不思轻轻地出声询问着，把他的思绪拉回现实。

“我……我爱你的头脑醒目，爱你的骄傲与自信，爱你这双漂亮的眼睛。”

这话说得真心实意，从二十余年前到现在，盖勒特·格林德沃的确一如既往爱着这些。

“可这些他也拥有呀。”男孩笑了。

虽然面前的年长者声称自己正是盖勒特·格林德沃本人，但阿不思依然觉得他很陌生。这不是由于对方忽冷忽热的态度，而是他认为他距离这样的人实在太远了。即便由于时空的错位他们得以相遇，但他们之间缺少了那么多东西。他怎么能分辨出对方究竟是爱他，还是只是单纯享受着年轻男孩的依恋感呢？

“我错误地来到这里，理所应当地成为你的信徒，你让我待在你的身边，却从来不让我为你效忠。你从不让我插手那些事务——那明明是我们一起计划过的伟大理想。还是说你只是在期待另一位更强大的阿不思·邓布利多教授能够走近你，回到你的身边？你用魔杖划出那些筛选忠实信徒的焰火，天知道我是多想穿过那里。”他絮絮说道。

格林德沃联想起之前的梦境，一下子紧张起来，他把少年往怀里揽得更紧了一些，“你可千万别那样做。听话，好吗？”

阿不思只是缓慢地摇了摇头。

“事实上您也清楚，我出现在此处就是个悖论，是个天大的错误。我们的认知是有巨大鸿沟的。我不清楚我究竟是爱您，还是爱着我的回忆，亦或是我们只是爱着爱情本身，我们都把彼此当作了对恋人的投影罢了。所以答应我，等我离开后，你就去见他——”

“忘了我，然后去见他。你一定要去见他，先生。”

少年的语气温和却又充满力量，这让格林德沃有些莫名气恼。他自认为独自闯荡这么些年来算是阅人无数，也常能一眼看穿别人的心思，他能够运用巧妙的话语，夺得他们的信任。但他却总是看不清阿不思的心，无论是如今还是年少时。就如同当年他认为他的恋人会和他一同离开，可他没有。二十余年过去，他面对年轻的阿不思·邓布利多仍旧是一样的手足无措。况且，他还缺少了年少时的那一分狂妄和任性。

年年岁岁逝去，许多过往都变得不可言说，但盖勒特·格林德沃的确爱着面前的男孩。一别多年他很少谈情说爱，但他不得不承认他依然爱着阿不思·邓布利多——或者他更愿意将这称之为恍然领悟的、迟到的爱情。

“如果你是在埋怨当年我的离开——那我想说，我从不后悔我十六岁所做的决定。因为你知道我就是这样的人。我只是遗憾你选择了另一条路，那条路迂腐至极，完全无法实现你人生的意义。你勇敢地做出改变，将自己传送到这里，我为此十分感激。”

“但如果你想让我将你就此忘记，那你也未免太自私了，阿不思。我爱你，我是不会允许你离开我的。我这个人总是很贪心，二十八年过去了，我改变不了过去，那我总能改变现在和未来吧，我总要抓住点什么吧——记忆也好，残影也罢。你可以说这是我的私心。我供认不讳。”

他急急地说出这些话，换来一片沉默。身边的男孩没有出声，格林德沃甚至不清楚他有没有听到这些话。半晌，他才听见阿不思才笑出声来，说，是啊，你真是个贪心鬼。

这样的形容实在久违，黑魔王仿佛回到多年前的那个夏日，听到红发的恋人这样打趣他。面前的男孩和记忆里的恋人就像一个人——应当说，他们本身就是一个人。

这有何不可呢？梅林开了个玩笑，让你抛下那些不必要的束缚，真正地和我站在一起……而我这次绝不会放手。那你呢？你会心甘情愿离开我吗？

他这样问着阿不思。

我当然不甘心。要知道我远没有他那样坚强、果断，他能有勇气推开您，而我绝没有……因为我也有私心，我很舍不得您。

对方红着眼眶把头埋进格林德沃的胸膛。

盖勒特·格林德沃在十六岁的年纪或许能够凭借足以冲昏头脑的一腔热血狠心而决绝地离开，但是在近三十年后，面对相同模样的恋人流下的泪水，他无法做到无动于衷。“嘘……我不会走的，”他吻着这可爱男孩的脸。“我永远也不会走……”

他们或许没有未来，只拥有现在，在巴黎城内的一晌贪欢。

“你的未来——会有很多人敬重你，崇拜你，爱你，但不会有人比我更爱你了。只有我能够这样爱你，并且你深知这一切。”格林德沃这样对他说道。

说来奇怪的是，他们明明对未来都没有准确的把握，却热衷于谈论未来。在那之后的某一日，他们完成了另一个表露誓言的仪式。那是个普通到不能再普通的日子，清晨的阳光透过玻璃窗洒进来，桌上的花瓶里换上了新鲜的玫瑰花，他们面对面站着，双手紧握，然后阿不思阖上双眼低下头去吻了吻对方的手背。

他们拥抱在一起，能抱紧一分是一分。这行为非常幼稚，但十分快活。阿不思想，面前这人永远都会比他大上许多岁，他十八岁时见到他时，对方已经四十四岁了，待到他二十四岁时，对方就五十岁了，总是能够比他早先许多感受到人生的滋味。

少年人总想着成长，变得稳重、可靠，快一些，再快一些。这还不够，还远远不够。他们的心永远狂热地躁动着，他们要新东西，要情人，要相爱，而且要热烈地相爱，酣畅淋漓、不知疲倦，最好弄得头破血流、遍体鳞伤，留下难以愈合的伤疤，并且光荣地把那称作爱的勋章。

“每个人心中都会有一座卡美洛。只不过有些人憧憬着被给予，而有些人试图去创造。这是一个伟大的目标，绝不只是痴心妄想。”格林德沃忽地想起在多年前的他向阿不思阐述着他们的宏伟理想时，对方给出的赞美之词。

是的，这一切都不是痴心妄想，毕竟谁都不知道明日将会如何。他们试图逆天改命，携手晕眩在过去和现实的边境里，做一场不切实际的美梦。在拂晓来临之前，他们依然有梦可以做。预言是可以被打破的，现实是可以被改变的，理想国在路上，伟大的前程在路上。

他们是能带来伟大影响的变革者，他们对此深信不疑。

“我爱您。”黑魔王听到他的男孩轻轻说着。对方的声音那样虔诚、圣洁，仿佛在做庄严的宣誓。“所以，我希望您能等我一下。我会成长为更加坚强、更加强大的巫师，请您耐心地等我吧。即便这听起来很荒谬、很悲情，就像个美好的童话故事。”

格林德沃仔细地端详起他来。如此熟悉的眉目，柔和的轮廓，五官还是一团孩子气。这是一位只属于他的、生动而年轻的英伦情人。他是他的第一位恋人，也将是最后一位。他认真又勇敢，而心怀炽烈爱意的人，总是认真又勇敢的。

他视死如归，而他坚贞似铁。

“只要你相信，它就是真实的。”

他微微颔首，温柔地亲吻着他这可爱情人的嘴唇。

END


End file.
